que es lo que siento realmente CAP 1 YURI
by KAVVK15
Summary: ESTO ES UN YURI QUE TIENE COMO PROTAGONISTA A V-FLOWER LA NUEVA VOCALOID
1. Chapter 1

¿Que es lo que siento realmente? CAP1

Esa es la pregunta que siempre me hago mi corazón late fuertemente cuando la veo… ¿Por qué me siento así? Siempre trato de buscarle una explicación, anoche fui donde mi mejor amiga Luka Megurine le explique absolutamente todo menos quien me lo hace sentir ella solo suspiro y me sonrío

Luka: v-flower sabes eso se llama amor –no pude sorprenderme mas mis ojos estaban abiertos ella solo me sonrío mi cara se coloco roja de la vergüenza ¿Cómo un sentimiento de amistad se pudo volver en amor? ¿Cómo un sentimiento tan puro se transformo en amor?- ¿me puedes decir quien es?

V-flower: la persona que me gusta –digo entrecortadamente por los nervios- es…

Y HASTA AQUÍ DEJO EL FANFIC CORTITO


	2. Chapter 2

¿Qué es lo que siento realmente? CAP2 alternativo LUKA

V-FLOWER: la persona que me gusta –mis piernas tiritan todo mi cuerpo arde mis movimientos son torpes- es… -Luka la mira fijamente y v-flower se tapa la cara- ere-

Golpean la puerta y Luka va a abrir se encuentra con Miku Hatsune quien se aferra del cuello de Luka y la abraza fuerte yo no sabia que hacer me sentía triste sentía punzadas muy fuertes en mi corazón ¿Por qué me siento así? Me di cuenta que no se nada sobre esto nací hace muy poco cuando me crearon sin duda antes de que naciera me conocían todos disfrutan cuando canto pero nací sin ningún conocimiento de que es el amor ¿Por qué? Todo esto es tan injusto parezco una inútil aquí parada viendo como Miku seguía abrazada a Luka ya no se que hacer quiero irme- adiós –Salí corriendo todo es tan confuso para mi el día era nublado pare al ver aquel parque cerca de la casa de Luka me acerque a la banca de allí y me senté mirando al cielo-

No sabia en que pensar solo sentía como las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas ¿Por qué lloro? El cielo a mi parecer empezó a llorar conmigo las gotas de lluvia me mojaron por completo sentí pasos pero decidí no mirar seguí mirando el cielo mientras que mis lagrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia

Luka: ¿que estas haciendo aquí? Te puedes resfriar –ella coloca un paraguas rojo encima mío yo solo la mire y vi que ella también se estaba mojando pero estaba con una sonrisa aquella que me enamoro- me sorprendí cuando te vi salir corriendo le dije a Miku que se fuera a su casa y te Salí a buscar –mira el parque-sabes? Este es mi parque favorito –me sorprendí al escuchar de que ella tuviera parecidos a mi- es tranquilo y relajante aquí puedo soltar todas mis penas –me sonríe y yo me sonroje perdí el control de todo mi cuerpo

V-flower: Luka tengo algo que decirte –dije decididamente- a mi tu me gus— gus— -mi legua se quedo trabada ella solo me sonrío y tomo mi rostro y me beso fue un beso corto pero calido cuando nos separamos yo estaba en shock-

Luka: a mi también me gustas –se revuelve el pelo- ah como aguantarme cuando te vi tan bonita no podía haber hecho otra cosa mas que besarte, es como un sueño

V-flower: ¡si! –me tape la boca solo me deje llevar por sus palabras Luka se acerco a mi y me eso nuevamente esta vez no se contuvo y fue un largo y apasionado beso metió su lengua y empezó a jugar con mi legua parecía que bailaran nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire ¡maldigo la falta de aire! Siempre aparece en la mejor parte de todo esto ella me miro me tomo la mano me levanto de la banca tomo el paraguas y las dos nos pusimos bajo el yo con movimientos torpes empecé a caminar y cuando llegamos a la casa de Luka cerro el paraguas y me llevo a su pieza… QUE COSAS HICIMOS EN LA NOCHE

Al día siguiente era un día despejado pero yo estaba rendida acostada sobre su pecho mientras ella abrazaba mi cuerpo aun desnudo

ESTE ES SOLO UNO DE LOS FINALES esta vez le toco a Luka jajaja espero que les guste sorry no se escribir lemon MALDIGO ESO jajaja seria mas interesante digo yo bueno ahora le tocara a (a ver… una utau YA SE) se acuerdan de que hable de V-LOVE le tocara a ella en el siguiente cap


	3. Chapter 3

La persona que me gusta es…

Tocan el timbre y Luka va a abrir el solo verla me causa nerviosismo mis piernas tiritan mis manos desean sentir su piel lo piden a gritos era ella V-love a quien tanto amo

V-love: buenas noches –pasa y me queda viendo- no sabia que estabas aquí v-flower, Luka-Chan tuviste que haberme avisado que estaba aquí me hubiera arreglado mas

Luka: pero si tu quisiste venir porque –vi como v-love se acerco rápidamente a Luka y le tapo la boca-

V-love: permítenos un momento v-flower tengo que hablar a solas con mi queridísima Luka -me dolió mi pecho pero solo asentí ellas subieron y se encerraron en la pieza de Luka yo no aguantaba mas sentía clavadas fuertes en mi pecho lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar y no me detuve salí la noche estaba seca estaba todo solo y silencioso

Camine sin rumbo alguno mirando al cielo sin luna la noche era apagada a medida caminaba chocaba con algo me hacia daño pero no lo sentía sin darme cuenta estaba en el centro de la ciudad en donde había una torre con un reloj lo mire y vi que habían pasados dos horas me pregunte si se habrán dado cuenta de que no estaba allí sentí pasos torpes me di vuelta y un hombre embriagado me toma la muñeca con mucha fuerza

Hice un gesto de dolor y vi como más chicos se acercaban a mí

Chico: conseguiste una muy linda eh? –me pasa su dedo por mi cara y sentí un escalofrío que recorrió por mi espalda-

Chico2: como jugamos con ella

Ebrio: dejadme la mejor parte –el hombre me empieza a tocar los pechos pero alguien llega y los golpea fuertemente y me abraza-

V-love: siento llegar tarde –mi corazón se acelero y las lágrimas salían por mis ojos me abrace a ella temblando- lo siento no pude llegar a tiempo te busque por todas partes y no estabas las personas que te vieron dijeron que estabas caminando como si estuvieras perdida no vuelvas a preocuparme así –me sorprendí al escuchar eso-

V-flower: te preocupaste? –ella me miro sorprendida-

V-love: CLARO QUE SI NO SE QUE HARÍA SI TE PERDIESE NI SIQUIERA PUEDO PENSAR EN ESO –mi corazón latía muy fuerte mis mejillas me ardían- ven –me tomo de la mano y me llevo a un lugar apartado pero muy hermoso había un campo de rosas era tan hermoso- te eh querido decir algo desde hace mucho… -trago saliva me miraba fijamente y también decididamente- me gustas –mi corazón palpitaba muy fuerte estaba muy feliz- no solo eso… en realidad te amo –me sonríe y yo me quedo paralizada fue ahí cuando me abrazo y beso correspondí a aquel beso tan inexperto por parte de ambas

Cuando nos separamos v-love miro a atrás mío mira hacia ese lugar y vi a Luka sonriendo tiernamente

Luka: no sabes cuantas veces le costo decir eso y practicar –v-love hizo un puchero muy tierno tenia sus mejillas hinchadas y sonrojadas- y apenas le dije que tu me habías venido a visitar llego –Luka se ríe y yo me sonrojo pensar de que mis sentimientos siempre fueron correspondidos siempre pensé egoístamente- bueno mi trabajo aquí esta hecho

POV NORMAL

¿?: LUKA –una niña con dos coletas de cabello largo se acerco corriendo a Luka y la abrazo- que haces aquí?

Luka: MIKU esa es la pregunta que debería hacerte yo que haces aquí a estas horas

Miku: jejeje me castigo mi tío y me hecho de la casa –las que estaban allí se sorprendieron- pero no importa

Luka: COMO QUE NO IMPORTA SABES QUE TE PUDO HABER PASADO CUALQUIER COSA MALA –Miku sonríe dolidamente-

Miku: no me importa nada desde hace unas semanas atrás –las chicas se sorprendieron- ya no siento el dolor que sentía antes como dicen un dolor quita el otro pero no funciona conmigo

Luka: que te paso Miku?

Miku: la persona a la que yo amo le gusta otra y no puedo soportarlo –mira a las chicas luego mira a v-love y le manda una mirada de odio- y es ella la que enamoro a mi amor –dice apuntando a v-love-

Luka: ella? Y quien es la persona que te gusta –Miku se enoja-

Miku: TU… ACASO NO ENTIENDES –Luka se sonroja de golpe pero luego queda confundida-

Luka: Miku creo que tu estas malinterpretando las cosas a mi no me gusta v-love

Miku: yo se lo que veo y oigo vi como te besabas con ella –v-love, v-flower y Luka se sorprendieron-

Luka: que estas diciendo –Miku le muestra una foto de ella besando a v-love- Miku eso fue

V-love: una penitencia que si no la hacías 1.- tenias que cortarte 2.- tenias que amenazar a alguien con un cuchillo –dice muy calmada por lo que v-flower la miro sorprendida-

Miku: fue eso solamente –las dos involucradas asienten- que bueno-suspira tranquila y se acuerda de que se le declaro a Luka se sonroja y al tratar de hablar se le enredaba la lengua y/o tartamudeaba- y-yo n-no –Luka sonrío y la tomo del mentón y la besa Miku corresponde al beso y luego se separan-

V-love: parece que no pude ayudarte con tu parte lo siento nos vamos

Luka: ya se van?

V-Love: tenemos que ponernos al día –dice con cara de pervertida y se lleva a v-flower de la mano-

Miku: nosotras también –Miku le toma la mano pero Luka la entrelaza y se van caminando ambas sonrojadas-

Ambas al llegar a sus casas se besaron hablaron y ya saben que hicieron jajaja

BUENOOOOOOOOOOOO aquí un cap mas USTEDES ELIGEN CUAL LES GUSTO MAS Luka -o- V LOVE a mi me gusto mas (opinión personal) la de V-Love encuentro que tiene mas historia LES CUENTO ALGO esta historia si a alguien le gusta puedo continuarla con desamores celos YURIIIIII ejem ustedes elijen si no les gusto ninguna historia bueno pues que mal jajaja si quieres que siga escribiendo esta historia HAZ UN COMENTARIO ADIÓS / goodbye /sayonara y abfuaogaugba mi idioma XD

ESPEREN NO SE VAYAN se que casi nadie conoce a V-Love ella es una UTAU luego colocare una imagen de ella XDD ahora si SAYONARAAAAA


End file.
